


Nothing's gonna stop us now

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Divorce, M/M, Romance, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Blaine's husband Drew leaves him and asks for Divorce and when Blaine feels sad and helpless Nick finds him and brings Sebastian into Blaine's life again.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nothing's gonna stop us now

When Blaine got married he thought he'd be happy forever. He thought that marriage was eternal. It never crossed his mind that his own marriage would fall apart.  
  
After always waking up next to his husband. Blaine had to face up the reality of being completely alone. The only person Blaine ever interacted with was his husband. ever since they got married his friends only contacted him through Instagram. Even though they were far away from each other their hearts were always closer. His friends sent him many comforting messages when his husband posted about their divorce. Blaine didn't have the energy to check them. mostly because he's still in denial. He can't believe his husband left him. His divorce papers are still on his desk. He didn't even open them. He felt that once he read the messages or sign the papers his divorce would be real. He wanted to hold on to his life. He never realized this before but his life has always revolved around his husband. When his husband was happy Blaine was happier when his husband was sad Blaine was sadder. His husband was his everything. he felt complete with him and he thought his husband felt the same way but that wasn't the case.  
  
His memory on their last night together always played on his mind and it tore him apart.  
Blaine found his husband crying. he was shocked. Why is he crying all of a sudden? They were just happily eating dinner together and talking.  
" I can't take this anymore Blaine!... I can't live like this for the rest of my life.... it would be a nightmare! no, it would be hell! It's a living hell! Please let me go. Let me be free. Please let's go our separate ways. It's not working out. we just pretend it does... can't you see? "  
  
Blaine froze as he saw the man he loves the most cry because of him. Blaine just stood there watching his whole life collapse in front of him.  
  
Blaine only had one thought in his mind that he ruined his husband's life by being in it. He was the bad guy. It's his fault his husband was suffering.  
  
Blaine didn't cry. He just watched his husband Drew cry and then Drew took his bags and left.  
  
Blaine hurt the man he loved... he felt devastated. he fell on his knees and cried the whole night.  
  
Blaine thought he was a monster. He couldn't eat or drink anything. He started looking pale. His next apartment neighbor felt strange because Blaine always greeted her whenever he went out for his daily jog but she hasn't seen him all day and she knew about the divorce. She knocked the door and no one replied or opened so she called emergency.  
  
Blaine was found lying in his living room floor. His neighbor screamed when she saw him. The paramedics checked his pulse " he's breathing" they took him on a stretcher.  
  
Blaine regained his consciousness. He realized he's in a hospital room.  
" sir, excuse me? Do you have anyone we could call for you? The emergency contact you had is not picking up. Is there someone else?"  
  
" I have no one else" Blaine hid his face in the pillow.  
  
Blaine fell asleep while crying and when he got up he found some flowers by his bed.  
Who is it from? He looked for the card but he didn't find it. Was it from his husband wanting to make up? Did he change his mind and want him back?  
  
Blaine got off his bed and opened the door. He saw a familiar face but it wasn't his husband.  
" Nick?" Blaine called him  
Nick was sitting on the bench in the hallway.  
" Blaine! I'm so glad you're ok" he hugged Blaine tightly  
Blaine smiled for the first time in a while " how did you know I was here?"  
  
" my dad works here. He recognized you and called me. I'm so happy to see you" Nick patted Blaine's back  
  
"I'm more happy to see you" Blaine looked at Nick  
  
  
  
Nick took Blaine out for dinner. Being with Nick brought back all these beautiful memories. Blaine felt alive being with Nick. Nick told Blaine that he'll see him tomorrow night, too.  
  
When Nick left Blaine he immediately called someone.  
  
" can you meet me right now?" Nick told him  
  
  
  
Nick was seated in the bar. A tall guy came and greeted him.  
"Glad you're back in the country. We really missed you, Sebastian" Nick smiled  
Sebastian smiled back " I thought all the boys would be here tonight" he looked around " is it just us?"  
  
" yea,... I actually need to tell you something privately that's why I called you" Nick looked serious  
  
" is something wrong?" Sebastian was worried  
  
" Blaine got a divorce" Nick told him  
  
" what?" He was shocked he knew how much Blaine loved his husband  
  
" it seems that Blaine wasn't on board with the decision....he is so broken that he got hospitalized. He almost... died" Nick told him

  
Sebastian was silent. A lot of thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
" his husband convinced him that he was abusing him. That Blaine was mistreating him... can you believe it?! While the real reason is Drew was cheating on him with another guy I checked his private Instagram account. It's full of his boyfriend's pictures. Blaine would die at this news so I didn't tell him. Blaine now need us his friends more than ever. We can't leave him. Especially you Sebastian. that's why I called you"  
  
"Me?" Sebastian was surprised  
  
" yea, Blaine would feel so much better when he sees you" Nick smirked  
  
"I don't know about that" Sebastian was worried  
  
" Blaine loves you and you love him. Maybe it's your destiny to be with each other. It's your time." Nick cheered him  
  
" I don't know about that" Sebastian looked down  
  
" meet him with me here tomorrow. You'll see yourself how his face glows when he sees you" Nick smiled  
  
  
  
The moment Blaine arrived to his house and closed the door the moment the emptiness engulfed him again. Being with Nick brought back all the good times that he forgot about his harsh reality. He's alone again. There is no one but him. He's tired of his shadows and reflections keeping him company. He sees Drew sometimes smiling at him and when he reaches for him he disappears. Blaine cries. He wants to go back and fix everything. He wants to go back and hold Drew. Why didn't he hold him? Why didn't he hug him? Blaine thought as he cried.   
If Blaine apologized will he forgive him and takes him back?  
  
He decides to call him. He looks for Drew's contact number  
" My only love ♡" he presses it.  
" The number you have called is not in service"  
He changed his number... Blaine was hurt.  
  
  
Sebastian kept thinking of Blaine after what Nick told him. Sebastian decided a long time ago that he would keep his feelings for Blaine all locked up inside him and he'll never act on these feelings ever again.  
The reason Sebastian worked overseas was that he wanted to avoid seeing Blaine. It broke his heart whenever he saw him with Drew.  
But now maybe Nick was right.. maybe it's Sebastian' s chance to finally be with Blaine.  
  
  
The moment Blaine put his head on the pillow. All his memories with Drew flashed back. He was so happy with him. He remembered each kiss they had. Every moment they held hands. Blaine had a vivid memory of everything.

Blaine noticed something under the divorce papers. He removed the papers and saw a ring. Drew left the wedding ring behind...  
Blaine never took his off. When they were together Drew always made up excuses not to wear it. ( it's heavy, it makes him feel cold,...etc. he rarely put it on.  
Blaine took the ring and looked at it. He remembered his proposal to Drew. How Drew was happy that day. how he promised to always be there for Blaine. They were empty words after all. Or did he have a change of heart? He sighed. Blaine hoped Drew would call him and take him back. He never planned on signing those papers. He believed that Drew will be back. That faith in Drew made him have a little peace within him.  
  
Nick spent the whole day with Blaine. Blaine's other friends also came by at lunch. Blaine thought he was dreaming. He was so happy. Someone was missing though Blaine was looking around. Nick noticed him " what's wrong?"  
"Isn't Sebastian coming?"  
Nick smiled " no, just us"  
"Oh" suddenly his smile faded  
Nick held his laughter he knew for sure that Blaine was into Sebastian.  
  
All the friends left after lunch. when it got dark Nick took Blaine to a bar.  
  
Blaine sat by a table while Nick went to get their drinks. Nick sat by the bar waiting. Sebastian texted him " I'm here where are you guys?"  
Nick saw him standing by the door. he waved at him and pointed at Blaine. Blaine was checking his phone he didn't pay attention on what's happening near him.  
  
" is this seat taken?" He heard a familiar voice. he recognized the voice and thought he was dreaming.  
Blaine looked up. "Sebastian?!"  
Sebastian smiled widely "Hi Blaine" he reached his hand for a handshake but Blaine hugged him. " I missed you so much"  
Sebastian froze. His face turned red while his heart beated fast and suddenly all his feelings for Blaine came rushing in.  
  
" I cant believe it! I never expected you to come back here" Blaine was excited  
  
" yea, I'm on holiday that's why" he smiled  
  
Blaine looked at Sebastian. He really didn't change much since high school. Still the same boy who resembled sunshine. He was bright and smiley. He brought happiness and smiles to everyone when he came. Blaine actually liked him back then but he was with someone else. Sometimes Blaine wondered how different his life would have been if he married Sebastian instead.  
  
Nick watched the two men talking and he decided to keep them alone. He drank by the bar and kept looking at them. He was right about them. they had sparks flying all around. He smiled as he watched them.  
  
Blaine noticed that Sebastian was wearing something familiar on his wrist.  
  
" isn't that the bracelet I gave you?" Blaine was surprised  
  
Sebastian was taken aback. Sebastian never took off the bracelet. He wore it at the beginning because it was Blaine's gift and he cherished it. Later on it became his lucky charm. He regretted not taking it off before seeing Blaine....  
  
" you're still wearing it? After all these years?" Blaine touched the bracelet  
  
Sebastian blushed " actually I never took it off"  
  
Blaine couldn't believe it " wow... so you kept wearing it all these years huh? " he paused for a while " my husband couldn't even wear the wedding ring I gave him because it's heavy when it's really not... this bracelet... this bracelet is heavier and you kept wearing it" Blaine's heart felt heavy. He was sad. Sebastian felt overwhelmed he didn't know what to say.  
  
Their drinks came. Blaine chugged the whole glass "easy there Blaine" Sebastian took the glass from him and put it on the table.  
Blaine finally spoke " I feel miserable Sebastian. I thought I'd be happy forever like all these married couples but I couldn't make it work"  
  
"Hey listen...not all married couples stay together. Hearts change and it's normal. You move on and meet someone else. It's not the end of the world. there are so many good people out there" Sebastian explained  
  
Blaine was looking at his drink. He was silent for a while " maybe you're right ...oh....I'm sorry I've been talking all about me. How are you? How's work?"  
  
Sebastian smiled " yea, It's good. I live and work in London It's amazing. You should come visit me sometime. I'll show you around"  
  
Blaine smiled " I'd love to" Blaine scratched his head "this might be weird to ask but I have to ask since we haven't seen each other for a while. Did you get married?"  
  
Sebastian chuckled " no, and I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. Actually the only person I ever loved was taken already and I'm not the type to compromise for less" Sebastian winked at him.  
  
Blaine blushed. He didn't get who Sebastian was talking about but his wink made him feel weak.  
  
Sebastian didn't drink he wanted to enjoy every minute with Blaine. He wanted to remember everything.  
  
"You know" Blaine moved the glass with his hand " I feel bad not meeting you and the boys all these years. I just realized how much I missed you all. I was stupid"  
  
" Don't be hard on yourself Blaine. We all understand plus we live so far" Sebastian answered  
  
Blaine's tears rolled down " I was harsh especially to you. I never contacted you or reached out. And here you are wearing my bracelet and keeping it after all these years"  
  
" Blaine" Sebastian said in a low voice " you were married and your husband knew I liked you. It was best that you didn't contact me. I never thought badly of you, ever"  
  
Blaine sipped his drink " I know it's stupid of me to say this now but I always thought of you. How my life would have been if I chose you"  
  
Sebastian stared at Blaine  
  
" with my husband it was daily arguments over everything. I had days when I thought my life would have been different if I was with you. The two of us got along so well"  
  
Sebastian looked down at the table.  
  
" I'm sorry I'm stupid I shouldn't have said any of that" he covered his face with his hands  
" you must think I'm pathetic and a loser" he removed his hands " I don't blame you if you did because you're right.... To tell you the truth I always imagined how I'll meet you and it was never like that. I wanted to meet you on a good day smiling...not crying in a bar...I'm sorry"  
  
" there's nothing to apologize for" Sebastian told him  
  
Sebastian looked around but he couldn't find Nick so, he checked his phone.  
"I left already please take Blaine home-Nick "Sebastian put the phone in his pocket.  
  
Blaine went to the toilet to wash his face.   
  
When he came out Sebastian was waiting for him.  
  
"let me drive you home" Sebastian offered  
It was a silent ride. Blaine was looking out the window. " Why are you here now?... Are you happy I'm divorced?... Do you want to be with me now?" Blaine was so drunk that his brain couldn't filter his words.  
  
Sebastian was taken aback " what?.... listen Blaine I think you have gotten all this wrong. I'm here as your friend.I didn't quite know what was going on between you and your husband and I don't care. You can work things out or meet anyone new I have nothing to say or do about it. It's your life and I have no ulterior motive behind seeing you today" he turned to Blaine.  
Blaine was sleeping  
Sebastian sighed  
  
Sebastian reached Blaine's home.  
"Blaine we're here"  
Blaine opened his eyes. He was still tipsy he couldn't stand well. Sebastian put Blaine's hand over his neck and made Blaine lean on him while he put his arm on Blaine's waist to  
hold him safely.  
He took the keys from Blaine's pocket and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door the sound of music greeted them.  
"Is someone here?" Sebastian murmured  
Blaine lifted his head up " no, I just play music all the time. It makes me feel like I'm with someone. I feel less lonely"  
  
Sebastian looked around for the bedroom. He saw a room next to the living room and entered it. It was the bedroom. He put Blaine on the bed gently. He took off Blaine's shoes and put a blanket over him. " hey" Blaine looked at him " thank you for everything. I'm so happy you're here with me again" Blaine held Sebastian's hand " I know I shouldn't be saying this but I'm glad we're alone now. I know I never said this before but I love you so much" he pulled Sebastian by his shirt closer to his face.  
Sebastian eyes widened. Blaine leaned closer " I love you Drew" Sebastian moved back  
  
Blaine closed his eyes and passed out again.  
  
Blaine's bedroom was full of Drew's pictures. There were just a few of his. Sebastian walked out to the living room and it had a lot of their couple pictures and just under it there was a little frame. It had a picture of Blaine and Sebastian during graduation.... it makes no sense to keep it with all their couple pictures. Sebastian smiled maybe Blaine likes him after all...  
Nick texted Sebastian " could you stay the night over at Blaine's? I know it's too much to ask but he really needs us. I'll come over in the morning"  
  
Sebastian was too smart. he knew what Nick was trying to do still he followed his instructions. He didn't want to leave Blaine like that, too... he didn't expect much from being with Blaine. He knew how much Blaine worshiped his husband. Sebastian only wanted to create some happy memories to take with him back home.  
  
  
Sebastian fell asleep on the couch. Blaine woke up with a major headache. He drank too much he couldn't remember what happened last night. As he got up and got dressed in shorts and a tank. some of his memories got back. He remembered Sebastian was with him the whole night and he felt so good. He got out of the bedroom and saw Sebastian sleeping on his couch. He couldn't believe his eyes. Why didn't Sebastian go home last night?...  
  
Sebastian felt someone's presence so he opened his eyes. " oh ... you're awake?" He rubbed his eyes with his hands  
"Are you ok? you drank too much, yesterday" Sebastian yawned  
Blaine nodded  
  
Sebastian sat by the table. "Is cereal ok?" Blaine asked  
"Yea"  
They started eating. Blaine took glances at Sebastian " did I say anything weird yesterday?"  
" no" Sebastian laughed  
Blaine sighed in relief  
" so...will you be going back to London?" Blaine was curious  
" yea, I'll be leaving soon. I'm only here to see my friends and family"  
" that's a shame I wish you stayed longer " Blaine felt sad  
Sebastian chuckled " yea"  
Blaine looked at his bracelet on Sebastian's wrist.  
" I never realized this before but being with you always made me feel better about myself. You always managed to make me smile and feel special. No one ever made me feel that way even my ex husband. As selfish as that is I missed that feeling... I missed you so much I can't describe it. I don't know if it's ok for me to ask but could you be with me? I need you"  
  
Sebastian smiled " of course"  
  
Blaine continued " not as a friend... could you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Sebastian stayed silent he was confused then he asked " you want me to be your rebound guy? Is that what you're saying? "  
  
" No, no I genuinely love you" Blaine answered  
  
" how? How do you love me? Your whole house screams Drew. You still love him. You haven't healed yet. You only want me because you think you'll forget about him." His tears rolled down Sebastian never wanted to cry but he was badly hurt by Blaine " I love you Blaine I always dreamt about being with you but not like this... I won't be your rebound I'm sorry" Sebastian walked out of Blaine's house.  
  
Blaine felt horrible he ran after Sebastian but Sebastian have already left. He never meant to hurt him. he really felt he could start a good relationship with him. But maybe Sebastian was right... Blaine haven't even signed the divorce papers. he hasn't even cleaned the house and sent Drew's stuff back to him. Sebastian has all the right to be mad.  
  
Blaine decided it was time to move on. Drew never called back. It was real. It is over. He should just move on now.  
  
Nick called Sebastian and knew about the rebound thing. He figured he could patch things up between them. When he arrived to Blaine's house he saw boxes by the door.  
" are you moving out?" Nick was confused  
" no, these are Drew's stuff i'm sending them to him...i'm almost done packing"  
  
Blaine wrote the address on the boxes and a delivery truck took them.  
  
"Your house is almost empty without his things" Nick scratched his head  
  
" which tells you a lot. I've depended on him my whole life. Now that I think about it. It might not have been love. I was just scared of being by myself but now I see how wrong I was. We argued a lot. we never got along and we never talked about our issues. I thought it was fine to just ignore everything as long as I had someone by my side but It only got worse" Blaine sighed "I guess now it's time to live independently and fill up my house with better memories"  
  
Blaine went to the lawyer in charge of their divorce and signed the papers. He's completely free now from his past. He needs to focus on his present. Blaine called Nick and asked for Sebastian's number and address. Nick was more than happy to help. Blaine wanted to call and apologize but he hesitated maybe it's better to apologize personally he hurt him so much after all.  
  
Blaine drove to Sebastian's apartment. He rang the bell. Sebastian opened the door.  
Sebastian didn't expect to see Blaine.  
"Hi, can I come in?" Blaine asked  
Sebastian opened the door.  
He came in " listen Sebastian... I'm so sorry... I was a fool I said some horrible things. I was very insensitive...I regret asking you to be my rebound... I really love you and it came out wrong"  
" it's ok Blaine. I overreacted. I was wrong, too" he smiled

  
  
A few days passed. they were all at the bar.  
  
" so what are you talking about?" Sebastian pulled out a seat near Nick and Blaine.  
" Blaine needs a new place" Nick explained  
"Really?" Sebastian's eyes widened " you can stay at my apartment. It's empty all year except in the summer. You'd help me actually I need someone to look after the plants"  
" it's ok I don't want to impose" Blaine felt awkward  
" no, you're not you're welcome to stay until you find yourself another place" he smiled

  
Blaine moved in with Sebastian. He was worried about being with him. He thought it would be awkward but Sebastian was very nice. He would make him breakfast every morning. Jog with him around the park then get coffee together. At lunch Blaine would always offer to cook and Sebastian loved that. Blaine was a great cook. at night they'll watch a movie or a show and eat dinner on the couch. During that time Blaine enjoyed Sebastian's company so much. The thought of Drew never crossed his mind. He realized Sebastian was the one.... maybe things didn't work out with Drew because he was meant to be with Sebastian. He wondered if Sebastian felt the same way...  
Blaine tried to flirt with Sebastian but Sebastian just smiled and never responded... it made Blaine worry. Sebastian still wore his bracelet though so that was a relief...

  
At the cafe

  
Blaine and Nick were sitting by a table. Nick was sipping his coffee.  
" I think I love Sebastian" Blaine told Nick  
Nick almost spat his coffee. He's been waiting for Blaine to admit his feelings for Sebastian.  
  
" why are you telling me that though? Shouldn't you say it to Sebastian himself?" Nick was fighting to keep a straight face. he was too happy he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
" He acts indifferent when I flirt... makes me think his heart changed" Blaine was concerned   
  
" impossible! Sebastian has been loyal to you all these years and you're telling me Now when he can be with you he doesn't? No! ... listen Blaine Confess to him sincerely put your feelings out there. Sebastian would never reject you"  
  
" whenever he's close I want him to wrap his arms around me. He makes me feel loved and safe... is it weird?" Blaine was blushing  
  
" it's not weird you're just in love" Nick laughed  
  
Blaine covered his face with his hands " I feel like a fool I kinda blew it with him before... how Can I tell Sebastian now?"  
  
Sebastian came with the drinks " tell me what?" He smiled so widely  
  
Blaine panicked.  
" Blaine was just telling me about-" Blaine muffled Nick's mouth  
Sebastian was confused " are you guys keeping secrets from me?"  
" no, it's not It's just ...nothing" Blaine felt bad  
  
" come on... is something bothering you?" Sebastian looked worried  
  
" no, it's not that..." Blaine was nervous  
  
Nick's phone rang " oh, sorry guys I gotta go" he waved at them and took the phone call.  
  
" I know... you only have a few weeks here" he paused he couldn't confess... " I just wish you stayed longer"  
  
" so, you'll miss me? Was that what you wanted to say?" Sebastian smiled " you can still call me you know"  
  
Blaine looked down. He didn't know why his eyes started tearing up." I love you" his tears fell on the table  
Sebastian didn't expect this. He stared at Blaine.  
" I mean it" he wiped his tears with his sleeve.  
Sebastian's tongue was tied.  
" I'm sorry" Blaine was about to leave when Sebastian held his wrist " why are you apologizing?" Sebastian stood up.  
Blaine wiped his tears with his hands.  
" and where are you going? We live together and besides you didn't give me a chance to answer" he wiped Blaine's tears with a tissue.  
" listen Blaine... I liked you so much when we were in school. But sadly When I confessed you were already with Drew. I missed my chance. I was so sad I couldn't bear seeing you with him but that never stopped me from loving you. I loved you so much that I couldn't be close and see you with your partner that's why I didn't go to your wedding and that's why I left to London. I decided to forget about my feelings for you and lock them down. But then I saw you again and all my feelings rushed back. I realized how much I love you. my feelings never changed they only got stronger"  
  
Sebastian's words only made Blaine cry more. he finally was able to say "back in school Your confession made me waver. I loved you,too Sebastian. you were perfect but It wasn't right to leave Drew. The thought of us together never left my mind. I knew you would have given me heaven on earth. Whenever I had a fight or argument with Drew I thought about how life would have been better with you. You were my perfect fantasy"

  
Sebastian cupped Blaine's face with his hands "then let's turn it into a reality "  
He leaned in and kissed Blaine's lips

"Wow" Sebastian giggled  
"What?" Blaine smiled  
" your lips are as soft as I imagined them to be" Sebastian smiled " I'm happy we're finally together" he brushed Blaine's hair with his hand.  
" I'm sorry it took me this long" Blaine was sad  
" it's ok we have a lifetime together to make up for it" he held Blaine's hand and walked home together " What about your job in London?" Blaine looked at Sebastian  
" there is no reason for me to be apart from you anymore" Sebastian winked.


End file.
